codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Collateral Damage
'''Collateral Damage '''is the third campaign mission of World at War: Global Conflict. It takes place during the Tehran Offensive. The player is placed in the role of Nikolai Kalinin, a Task Force Reaper operative embedded in a Russian Spetsnaz unit as they partake in an offensive against the Islamic State of New Palestine alongside the US Marines, and Kathleen Barrett, a Task Force Reaper operative tasked with providing support for the Russians and the Marines. Characters *Nikolai Kalinin (Playable) *Stasya Danilova (Co-op character, playable in co-op) *Kathleen Barrett (Playable) *Volodya Grinko *Natalia Malenkova *Islamic State soldier (KIA) *Iranian civilian (Alive/deceased, player determined) Plot Securing the canal The mission begins with Nikolai Kalinin and Stasya Danilova (The role of the 2nd player in co-op mode) watching the Russian Air Force bombarding the city of Tehran while it is under Islamic State occupation. Stasya comments on how messed up the city is with the Islamic State occupying the place. Nikolai replies that he has seen worse. When the order is given, the joint Spetsnaz-Marine strike team rushes downhill, dodging artillery and mortar fire, before reaching a wall. Nikolai (or Stasya) then boost their respective allies over the wall and begin their assault on the city. They encounter heavy fire, and one of the players is ordered to flank the Islamic State machinegun positions. After one of the players successfully eliminates the attackers, they link up with a Marine unit, who tasks them with clearing an apartment alongside the canal. Nikolai and Stasya break into the buildings and methodically clear each room. However, in one room, one of the players (whoever chooses to breach first) is ambushed by an Islamic State soldier, whom the player eliminates. Following this, the squad rallies outside, where they ride in a VDV Buggy towards the bank. Pushing forward Once they reach the bank, they find it locked down and transformed into a forward operating base by the Islamic State. They are then ambushed by an Islamic State tank, which is immediately destroyed by either Stasya or Nikolai, depending on who goes to destroy the tank. They then fight their way through the Islamic State lines to reach the Metropolitan Bank. Taking the bank NOTE: Once the player(s) reaches the bank, Kathleen Barrett becomes the playable character (in co-op, the second player remains in the role of Stasya Danilova). Kathleen Barrett is tasked with breaking into the bank with Stasya while Nikolai Kalinin and Olivia Truesdale cover their entrance. They end up in a bathroom, where they witness an Islamic State soldier brutalizing a civilian in the bank, who can be saved or left to die depending on the player's actions: *If the player(s) does nothing, the Islamic State soldier will kill the civilian before turning his attention to the two soldiers. *If the player(s) choose to stop the attack, a QTE occurs where the player(s) must engage in hand-to-hand combat with the Islamic State militant in an attempt to pry him off of the civilian and kill him. After emerging from the bathroom, they enter the atrium of the bank, where they engage in a heavy firefight against the Islamic State defenders inside, before being assisted by Nikolai Kalinin and his team of Russian Spetsnaz soldiers. The team then gets word that Russian Airborne Troops have launched an aerial invasion of the occupied territory in Iran and will also assist the team. Using an elevator, the player(s) find an armory and radio equipment, as well as explosives, indicating that the Islamic State militants were intending to blow up the bank if it ever got captured. However, the explosives were never placed, as the defenders were killed before they could plant them. The team then gets word of an Islamic State counterattack en-route to recapture the bank. The player(s) use the weapons in the armory to defend against the Islamic State counterattack until reinforcements arrive. Once the player(s) are informed that a ride home awaits them, the level ends. Loadout Nikolai Kalinin's loadout AK-103 Custom 12.png|AK-103 with ACOG sight and tactical light 230px-Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 Kathleen Barrett's loadout AUG A3.png|AUG A3 401px-M9A1 modelCoDG.jpg|Beretta M9A1 with flashlight Found in level The following weapons can be found in the level with or without attachments Kalashnikov AK-103.png|AK-103 (Used by Islamic State militants) KH2002 Sama.jpg|KH2002 400px-AK-74M.jpg|AK-74M (used by both Russian Spetsnaz and Islamic State militants) 220px-Simonov-SKS-45.jpg|SKS rifle (Used by Islamic State militants) 468px-Dragunov.png|Dragunov (Used by Islamic State snipers) MP433Grach.jpg|MP-443 Grach (dropped by dead Spetsnaz allies or Islamic State militants) PKP Pecheneg Menu Icon MW3.png|PKP Pecheneg 1475155-ump .45.png|UMP-45 BF3 M40A5 ICON.png|M40A5 (Used by USMC snipers) M16A4.png|M16A4 (Used by US Marines) M4A1.png|M4 Carbine (used by US Marines) M4162.jpg|HK416 (Used by US Marines) DD M4V1.jpg|DDM4V1 (Used by US Marines) 401px-M9A1 modelCoDG.jpg|Beretta M9 (Dropped by dead Marines) AUG.png|AUG A3 AUG HBAR.png|AUG HBAR Pkmlmg.png|PKM RPG-7.png|RPG-7 Stinger SAM.png|FIM-92 Stinger (Used by US Marines) Trivia *This mission takes cues from the Battlefield 3 mission Operation Guillotine, and the mission Clockwork from Call of Duty: Ghosts. *If the player makes a mistake during the QTE against the Islamic State soldier who is sexually harassing a civilian, they instantly die. *If either one of the co-op players dies during the course of the mission, the surivivng player will receive a "Game Over" message saying, "Your teammate died."